The present disclosure relates to a coordinate measuring device. One set of coordinate measurement devices belongs to a class of instruments that measure the three-dimensional (3D) coordinates of a point by sending a laser beam to the point. The laser beam may impinge directly on the point or on a retroreflector target in contact with the point. In either case, the instrument determines the coordinates of the point by measuring the distance and the two angles to the target. The distance is measured with a distance-measuring device such as an absolute distance meter or an interferometer. The angles are measured with an angle-measuring device such as an angular encoder. A gimbaled beam-steering mechanism within the instrument directs the laser beam to the point of interest.
The laser tracker is a particular type of coordinate-measuring device that tracks the retroreflector target with one or more laser beams it emits. Coordinate-measuring devices closely related to the laser tracker are the laser scanner and the total station. The laser scanner steps one or more laser beams to points on a surface. It picks up light scattered from the surface and from this light determines the distance and two angles to each point. The total station, which is most often used in surveying applications, may be used to measure the coordinates of diffusely scattering or retroreflective targets. Hereinafter, the term laser tracker is used in a broad sense to include laser scanners and total stations.
Ordinarily the laser tracker sends a laser beam to a retroreflector target. A common type of retroreflector target is the spherically mounted retroreflector (SMR), which comprises a cube-corner retroreflector embedded within a metal sphere. The cube-corner retroreflector comprises three mutually perpendicular mirrors. The vertex, which is the common point of intersection of the three mirrors, is located at the center of the sphere. Because of this placement of the cube corner within the sphere, the perpendicular distance from the vertex to any surface on which the SMR rests remains constant, even as the SMR is rotated. Consequently, the laser tracker can measure the 3D coordinates of a surface by following the position of an SMR as it is moved over the surface. Stating this another way, the laser tracker needs to measure only three degrees of freedom (one radial distance and two angles) to fully characterize the 3D coordinates of a surface.
One type of laser tracker contains only an interferometer (IFM) without an absolute distance meter (ADM). If an object blocks the path of the laser beam from one of these trackers, the IFM loses its distance reference. The operator must then track the retroreflector to a known location to reset to a reference distance before continuing the measurement. A way around this limitation is to put an ADM in the tracker. The ADM can measure distance in a point-and-shoot manner, as described in more detail below. Some laser trackers contain only an ADM without an interferometer. U.S. Pat. No. 7,352,446 ('446) to Bridges et al., the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference, describes a laser tracker having only an ADM (and no IFM) that is able to accurately scan a moving target. Prior to the '446 patent, absolute distance meters were too slow to accurately find the position of a moving target.
A gimbal mechanism within the laser tracker may be used to direct a laser beam from the tracker to the SMR. Part of the light retroreflected by the SMR enters the laser tracker and passes onto a position detector. A control system within the laser tracker can use the position of the light on the position detector to adjust the rotation angles of the mechanical axes of the laser tracker to keep the laser beam centered on the SMR. In this way, the tracker is able to follow (track) an SMR that is moved over the surface of an object of interest.
Angle measuring devices such as angular encoders are attached to the mechanical axes of the tracker. The one distance measurement and two angle measurements performed by the laser tracker are sufficient to completely specify the three-dimensional location of the SMR.
Several laser trackers are available or have been proposed for measuring six, rather than the ordinary three, degrees of freedom. Exemplary six degree-of-freedom (six-DOF) systems are described by U.S. Pat. No. 7,800,758 ('758) to Bridges et al., the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference, and U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2010/0128259 to Bridges et al., the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference.
In the past, laser trackers that have absolute distance meters have used more than one wavelength. A visible light beam has been used for at least two purposes—(1) providing a beam that lands on a position detector to enable tracking of a retroreflector target, and (2) providing a pointer beam by which a user may determine the pointing direction of the tracker laser beam. An infrared light beam has been used for an absolute distance meter. Such laser beams vary in wavelength from 780 nm to 1550 nm. Difficulties that arise from the use of two different wavelengths include (1) difficulty in obtaining precise alignment of the two different laser beams in traveling from the tracker to the retroreflector, (2) added expense resulting from the need to have two laser sources, extra beam splitters, and other components, and (3) larger required size of the laser beam because of the more rapid spreading of infrared wavelength beam of light compared to that of a visible beam of light. Because of the requirement to align the two different beams of light, additional production steps have been required, thereby increasing production costs. Furthermore, performance of the tracker has never been quite as good as it could have been if the alignment were perfect. The larger required beam size has also meant that beams were clipped by retroreflector targets, thereby resulting in decreasing accuracy in some cases and losing beams in other cases.
Another requirement of beams of light having multiple wavelengths is that optics may not properly collimate each of the wavelengths. This is particularly true if the optical configuration prevents each of the wavelengths from having its own optics to optimize collimation of the light launched out of the tracker. What is needed is a laser tracker capable of launching multiple beams of light being mutually aligned and collimated at a minimum of expense and complexity.